The Ochsner CCOP, an enthusiastic, multicomponent clinical research unit, was originally funded during CCOP I, and competitively renewed during CCOP II. The Ochsner CCOP has integrated the resources of a major medical center, the Ochsner Medical Institutions, with community-based oncologists in the true spirit of the CCOP RFA. Participation of Ochsner CCOP investigators into all aspects of research base activities has resulted in a modest but significant CCOP bibliography of ten publication which are included in LIterature Cited. During CCOP I, the Ochsner CCOP worked vigorously to develop an effective network in southern Louisiana and southern Mississippi for participation in cancer treatment protocols. During CCOP II, the Ochsner CCOP further enlarged its network to include the New Orleans Children's Hospital which has expanded the scope from an adult only CCOP to one with an active pediatric component. Also during CCOP II, there was a commitment to the development of the basic mechanisms for cancer control research. This was accomplished by the recruitment of a Cancer Control Coordinator, and the involvement of non-oncology physicians into cancer control trials. The Ochsner CCOP has evolved into the largest cancer clinical trials program in the state of Louisiana, and a major clinical trials force in the state of Mississippi. The goals of the Ochsner CCOP for the new grant period are four-fold: 1. To increase our already high accrual to cancer treatment protocols. This will be accomplished through the now increased oncology staff at three components: Ochsner Clinic of New Orleans, Ochsner Clinic of Baton Rouge, and Biloxi, Mississippi, and through the addition of a new component, the Methodist Cancer Center of East New Orleans. 2. To further expand our cancer control efforts with emphasis on increased participation of our Mississippi components. 3. To enhance minority participation in CCOP activities by the inclusion of a new CCOP components, Methodist Cancer Center of East New Orleans. The patient mix at the methodist Cancer Center is greater than 50% minority group patients. 4. To consolidate the CCOP research efforts by emphasizing participation in three major research bases. The primary research base is NCCTG, which includes non-conflicting ECOG protocols. The other major research bases are NSABP and POG. The Ochsner CCOP will also be affiliated with M.D. Anderson primarily for cancer control, but selected non-conflicting cancer treatment protocols will be utilized. The Ochsner CCOP has a proven track record as an efficient, disciplined team and plans to continue to contribute significantly to the NCI's clinical research efforts. The Ochsner CCOP will continue to emphasize quality, quantity (high accrual) and economy (low cost per case accrued).